shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Elimination Season 1
Character Elimination is a Shopkins fan fiction. Season 2 Hints There will be an RC that joins into the Final 10. About the Show Names of the Contestants: '''(In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) Apple Blossom, Babette Baguette, Beppe, '''Biscuit Bandits, Brenda, Buncho Bananas, Cheeky Chocolate, Crown Jules, Crown Jules' Guard, Darcy, Donatina, Emily, Ester, Gabriela, Gobba, Gordon, Gustavo, James, Jessicake, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Lorenzo, Macy Macaron, Nia, Peppa-Mint, Percy, Pinkie Cola, Rainbow Kate, Rebecca, Scarletta Gateau, Stefano, Thomas the Tank Engine How This Works: 'The Show will start with a host, then they'll tell the name of the show, characters names, rules of the game, and other stuff. The show has approximately 20-50 characters But Norbika9Studios Does Less, 1 host and 2-10 helpers, and approximately 10-50 interns. In the end of the show, there will be 1-2 winners with the others being eliminated. Each game will have rules with 2-4 teams and 1 will win and 1 will be up for eliminaton with making no characters being eliminated each episode.' The Contestants MainBabetteBaguetteCGI2.jpg|Babette Baguette MainJessicakeCGI1.jpg|Jessicake DonatinaCGI1.jpg|Donatina MainPeppa-MintCGI1.jpg|Peppa-Mint Rainbow Kate.jpg|Rainbow Kate ThomasCGIModelUpdated.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Gordon'sCGIModelUpdated.png|Gordon JamesCGIModelUpdated.png|James Percy'sCGIModelUpdated.png|Percy EmilyCGIModelUpdated.png|Emily Nia.png|Nia MainRebeccaCGI.png|Rebecca MainAppleBlossomCGI1.jpg|Apple Blossom MainCheekyChocolateCGI1.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate MainKookyCookieCGI1.jpg|Kooky Cookie MainLippyLipsCGI1.jpg|Lippy Lips Buncho Bananas.jpeg|Buncho Bananas MainGabrielaCGI.png|Gabriela MainLorenzoCGI.png|Lorenzo MainGustavoCGI.png|Gustavo Beppe.png|Beppe MainDarcyCGI.png|Darcy Brenda.png|Brenda EsterPromo.png|Ester StefanoCGIPromo.jpg|Stefano MainMacyMacaronCGI.jpg|Macy Macaron Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola Biscuit Bandits.jpg|Biscuit Bandits Crown Jules.jpg|Crown Jules Crown Jules' Guard.jpg|Crown Jules' Guard Scarletta Gateau.jpg|Scarletta Gateau (debuted in Episode 6) 41513 Gobba b.png|Gobba (debuted in Episode 6) Hosts *Unikitty Episode 1: Eat the Cake Unikitty: What up, fellas? The name's Unikitty, you're just in time for Character Elimination. As you can see, the contestants here are: *Babette Baguette *Jessicake *Donatina *Peppa-Mint *Rainbow Kate *Thomas the Tank Engine *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Lippy Lips *Buncho Bananas *Gabriela *Lorenzo *Gustavo *Beppe *Darcy *Brenda *Ester *Stefano *Macy Macaron *Pinkie Cola *Biscuit Bandits *Crown Jules *Crown Jules' Guard Unikitty: Let me show you around. Unikitty: This is the elimination center, where contestants get their prizes, food, ect., but if he or she doesn't get anything, they get eliminated! Unikitty: This is the Cannon of Shame, where contestants get blasted off back to their home and never come back until further notice. Unikitty: Anyways, you can all start talking because it's the talking portion! Donatina: we don't have teams yet Unikitty: oh really ok here are the teams Rebecca: why do they get a extra person on there team Unikitty: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Brenda: that's not fair Gustavo: life's not fare Gordon: ughhhhhhh Lorenzo: so whens the chalange Unikitty: Right now. The first challenge is to eat a giant cake. The fastest team wins! Go! (Team 1) Percy: Okay team let's eat this cake. Darcy: But how? James: Same here, Darcy! Pinkie Cola: Let's do it! (Team 2) Lorenzo: Don't worry, guys! I have this under control! (Lorenzo sings opera to the cake, inhaling it and eating all of its contents) Lorenzo: yay we won! Nia: yay! Unikitty: So, The Adventure Time Heroes win! So that means The Park Groundskeepers will be sending someone to the Cannon of Shame! James: Thanks a lot, Percy! Unikitty: So, vote for either Percy, Biscuit Bandits, Beppe, Kooky Cookie, Darcy, James, Rainbow Kate, Pinkie Cola, Stefano, Crown Jules' Guard, Brenda, Jessicake, Babette Baguette, Gustavo, or Ester to be eliminated. Episode 2: Find The Apple Unikitty: Welcome back to Character Elimination! Last time, The Park Groundskeepers were up for elimination. Let's do elimination center. (At the elimination center) Unikitty: Elimination center is now in session! I have 14 hot dogs. If you don't get a hot dog, you are eliminated! Unikitty: Babette Baguette, Pinkie Cola and Stefano got 2 votes each. Darcy, Gustavo and Percy got 4 votes each. James, Crown Jules' Guard and Rainbow Kate got 6 votes each. Brenda, Ester and Biscuit Bandits got 8 votes each. Beppe got 10 votes. Jessicake got 14 votes, while Kooky Cookie is eliminated with 75 votes. Kooky Cookie: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED Unikitty: Time to go the Cannon of Shame. (At the Cannon of Shame) Unikitty: Any last words before we blast you back to Shopville? Kooky Cookie: To all of you Shopkins fans out there: Vote for me in the next rejoin! (Unikitty blasts Kooky Cookie back to Shopville) Kooky Cookie: AHHHH!!! (Shows team, Kooky Cookie fades away) Unikitty: Okay, the next challenge is to find an apple, whoever finds the apple will win. Go! Gustavo: Stefano, i found an apple! (Darcy drills the apple, killing it) Rainbow Kate: Darcy, you're not supposed to drill the apple! Thanks to you, our team lost again! Unikitty: So The Park Groundskeepers lose again thanks to Darcy. Unikitty: So, vote for either Percy, Biscuit Bandits, Beppe, Darcy, James, Rainbow Kate, Pinkie Cola, Stefano, Crown Jules' Guard, Brenda, Jessicake, Babette Baguette, Gustavo, or Ester to be eliminated. Episode 3: Raging Blue Engine Unikitty: Welcome back to Character Elimination! Last time, The Park Groundskeepers were up for elimination again, because Darcy drilled the apple. Let's do elimination center. (At the elimination center) Unikitty: Elimination center is now in session! I have 13 pizzas. If you don't get a pizza, you are eliminated! Unikitty: James, Jessicake and Rainbow Kate got 2 votes each. Crown Jules' Guard, Ester and Percy got 4 votes each. Pinkie Cola, Biscuit Bandits and Stefano got 6 votes each. Brenda, Beppe and Babette Baguette got 8 votes each. Gustavo got 10 votes, while Darcy is eliminated with 72 votes. Darcy: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! Unikitty: yep 3 to 2 Jessicake: wait Rainbow Kate why did you vote me Rainbow Kate: you did cost the challenge Darcy: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Unikitty: Sayonara, Darcy (Unikitty blasts Darcy back to the Island of Sodor) Darcy: AHHHH!!! (Shows team, Darcy fades away) Unikitty: Okay, the next challenge is... Tyler: Get me out of my stool! Unikitty: No!!! (Unikitty kills Tyler) Unikitty: As I was saying, the next challenge is... Gordon: *beep* you! How could you kill Tyler? Unikitty: Gordon, please calm down! Gordon: No! I will never calm down, because I'm mad at you for doing that! Unikitty: Gordon, if you don't calm down, your team will lose. Gordon I don't give a *beep* about it. Unikitty: That's it! Your team loses for the first time! Unikitty: So, vote for either Peppa-Mint, Buncho Bananas, Lorenzo, Thomas the Tank Engine, Nia, Donatina, Rebecca, Macy Macaron, Lippy Lips, Gordon, Crown Jules, Gabriela, Cheeky Chocolate, Emily, or Apple Blossom to be eliminated. Episode 4: Cheating on a Test Unikitty: Welcome back to Character Elimination! Last time, The Adventure Time Heroes were up for elimination for the first time. Let's do elimination center. (At the elimination center) Unikitty: Elimination center is now in session! I have 14 cups of yogurt. If you don't get a cup of yogurt, you are eliminated! Unikitty: Donatina, Apple Blossom and Macy Macaron got 2 votes each. Thomas the Tank Engine, Rebecca and Gabriela got 4 votes each. Lippy Lips, Gordon and Crown Jules got 6 votes each. Buncho Bananas, Cheeky Chocolate and Nia got 8 votes each. Emily got 10 votes. Peppa-Mint got 50 votes, while Lorenzo is eliminated with a record of 96 votes. Lorenzo: what I'm elimanted Peppa-Mint: Beppe how could you Beppe: hey he did cost the challenge Lorenzo: Thomas you to Thomas the Tank Engine: really you did not catch my i'm voting for you signs Unikitty: sorry Lorenzo you have been elimanted Lorenzo: ughh (Unikitty blasts Lorenzo back to Italy) Lorenzo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (Shows team, Lorenzo fades away) Unikitty: The next challenge is a quiz about Shopkins. Go! Buncho Bananas: This will be easy, since I am from Shopkins. Gordon: Hey Thomas, let's cheat off of Buncho's test. Thomas the Tank Engine: Great idea! (Gordon copies down Buncho's answers) Buncho Bananas: Hey! You just cheated off my test! Unikitty: What's going on, Buncho? Buncho Bananas: Gordon and Thomas the Tank Engine just cheated off my test! Unikitty: Gordon and Thomas, how dare you cheat on Buncho's test! That's it! Your team loses! And also, it's a double elimination. Gabriela: Oh my place where engines are created! I hope I don't get voted off! Unikitty: So, vote for either Peppa-Mint, Buncho Bananas, Thomas the Tank Engine, Nia, Donatina, Rebecca, Macy Macaron, Lippy Lips, Gordon, Crown Jules, Gabriela, Cheeky Chocolate, Emily, or Apple Blossom to be eliminated. Episode 5: Jumpscaring Unikitty: Welcome back to Character Elimination! Last time, The Adventure Time Heroes were up for elimination for the first time. Let's do elimination center. (At the elimination center) Unikitty: Elimination center is now in session! I have 12 donuts. If you don't get a donut, you are eliminated! Unikitty: Cheeky Chocolate, Peppa-Mint and Donatina got 2 votes each. Crown Jules, Apple Blossom and Emily got 4 votes each. Gabriela, Nia and Buncho Bananas got 6 votes each. Gordon, Macy Macaron and Rebecca got 8 votes each, while Thomas the Tank Engine and Lippy Lips are eliminated with 86 votes each. Thomas the Tank Engine and Lippy Lips: no fair we don't deserve to go Unikitty: lifes not fair (Unikitty blasts Thomas the Tank Engine back to the Island of Sodor, and Lippy Lips back to Shopville) Thomas the Tank Engine and Lippy Lips: ahhhhhhhhhh (Shows team, Thomas the Tank Engine and Lippy Lips fade away) Unikitty: The next challenge is to jumpscare an intern. Go! Tyler: I think I'm avoiding stomp out to find a friend. Gordon: That's a nice motto! I'm going to jumpscare. (Gordon jumpscares Tyler) Tyler: ahhhhhhhhhh Pinkie Cola: I'm not going to jumpscare any interns! I'm going to jumpscare my team instead! *laughs* Jessicake: Rainbow, why is it getting dark here? Rainbow Kate: I don't know Jessicake, but where's Pinkie Cola? (Pinkie Cola jumpscares Jessicake and Rainbow Kate) Unikitty: Anyways, The Park Groundskeepers lost thanks to Pinkie Cola. However, the contestants on The Adventure Time Heroes will be doing the voting. Jessicake: Why? What's the occasion? Unikitty:: 2 recommended characters are going to join the game, and that's what the viewers will be voting on. Out of the total 112 recommended characters, 24 were chosen. Here's who you can vote for. Flain's_correct_static_art!!.png|Flain 41506_Teslo_b.png|Teslo 41508_Volectro_b.png|Volectro Clarence.png|Clarence MainBubbleishaCGI1.jpg|Bubbleisha ClassicJeff.png|Jeff Stingy.jpg|Stingy Mandy.png|Mandy 41503_Krader_b.png|Krader 41513_Gobba_b.png|Gobba 41504_Seismo_b.png|Seismo 41515_Kraw_b.png|Kraw Toasty Pop.jpg|Toasty Pop 41511_Flurr_b.png|Flurr MainStrawberryKissCGI1.jpg|Strawberry Kiss Mystabella.jpg|Mystabella Scarletta Gateau.jpg|Scarletta Gateau Rubie Blaze.jpg|Rubie Blaze The Kooky Fan.jpg|The Kooky Fan Lei.jpg|Lei Fernando.jpg|Fernando Laid Back Donatina.jpg|Laid Back Donatina Bubbleisha (Chef Club).jpg|Chef Club Bubbleisha Peppa-Mint.jpg|Wild Style Peppa-Mint Unikitty: Voters, comment to vote which two you think should join the battle. Episode 6: The 2 New Contestants Unikitty: Welcome back to Character Elimination! Last time, The Park Groundskeepers were up for elimination. Let's do elimination center. (At the elimination center) Unikitty: Elimination center is now in session! The contestants on the Adventure Time Heroes will each vote one of you to be eliminated. Peppa-Mint: Well, since I know Jessicake well, Stefano is nice, and Babette Baguette can be really charismatic and can solve problems to win challenges easily, I say Pinkie Cola. Unikitty: 1 vote Pinkie Cola. Buncho Bananas: I vote for Rainbow Kate cause she failed the challenge. Unikitty: 1 vote Pinkie Cola, 1 vote Rainbow Kate. Nia: I vote for Rainbow Kate for being the first to fail in the challenge. Unikitty: 1 vote Pinkie Cola, 2 votes Rainbow Kate. Donatina: I vote also vote Rainbow Kate, even though she makes the competition more interesting. Unikitty: 1 vote Pinkie Cola, 3 votes Rainbow Kate. Rebecca: I vote Jessicake, for obvious reasons. Unikitty: 1 vote Pinkie Cola, 3 votes Rainbow Kate, 1 vote Jessicake. Macy Macaron: I vote for Rainbow Kate for obvious reasons. Unikitty: 1 vote Pinkie Cola, 4 votes Rainbow Kate, 1 vote Jessicake. Gordon: I don't really want to vote, but since I have to, I'll say Stefano because I don't know him as well as the others. Unikitty: 1 vote Pinkie Cola, 4 votes Rainbow Kate, 1 vote Jessicake, 1 vote Stefano. Crown Jules: Pinkie Cola, because she's my opposite. Unikitty: 2 votes Pinkie Cola, 4 votes Rainbow Kate, 1 vote Jessicake, 1 vote Stefano. Gabriela: I can't vote out Emily because of our alliance, and Stefano never really got Dream Island in BFDI 25, so I feel bad for him. So I vote Pinkie Cola. Unikitty: 3 votes Pinkie Cola, 4 votes Rainbow Kate, 1 vote Jessicake, 1 vote Stefano. Cheeky Chocolate: Percy, because he's a Apple Blossom clone. Unikitty: 3 votes Pinkie Cola, 4 votes Rainbow Kate, 1 vote Jessicake, 1 vote Stefano, 1 vote Percy. Emily: I vote Rainbow Kate, because she keeps failing to do challenges. Unikitty: 3 votes Pinkie Cola, 5 votes Rainbow Kate, 1 vote Jessicake, 1 vote Stefano, 1 vote Percy. Unikitty: Everybody except Pinkie Cola and Rainbow Kate is safe. Unikitty (in a trickstery voice): Now, Apple Blossom, you're the only one left to vote. Who do you vote for... Pinkie Cola or Rainbow Kate? Apple Blossom: Rainbow Kate! She cheated last challenge. Unikitty: So there we have it! Rainbow Kate is eliminated! Jessicake: NO! Rainbow can't go! She's my best friend! Don't you guys realize how much we got along with each other? Gabriela: But did you see her attitude in the past? (Unikitty blasts Rainbow Kate back to Shopville) Unikitty: Now that that's over, let's find out who will join the game! (New Song: Come on ev'ryone, it's time for the debut, Let's find out who joins the game, with a smile that's new!) Unikitty: Greetings, all recommended characters! The event has come and two of you will join the game. Teslo: This is exciting! Unikitty: I'd like to warn you guys in advance that if you don't join, you will be tubed to somewhere mysterious. It may be a terrible place! Jeff: Huh? Huh? Unikitty: We've got 597 votes. Wow, I find that unbelievable! Seismo: Well, you wanna know what's unfair?! Unikitty: What is it?! Seismo: Volectro recommended himself! It wouldn't make sense if we could just recommend ourselves. Volectro: HEY! Unikitty: Well, in that case, Volectro, you're automatically disqualified! Goodbye! Volectro: *sniff* (tube closes around Volectro and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: He wouldn't have joined anyways, because he placed 2nd with 87 votes. (show on screen) Scarletta Gateau: Speaking of votes, could you please just get things started? Unikitty: Okay, so with 7 votes each, Seismo and Flain don't join. Flain: Aww come on! (tube closes around Seismo and zoukes to the side) (tube closes around Flain and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: With 8 votes, Teslo doesn't join either. Teslo: I'm T-E-S-L-O! (tube closes around Teski and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: Strawberry Kiss and Bubbleisha, I'm sorry to say that you each have 9 votes so neither of you joins. (tube closes around Strawberry Kiss and zoukes to the side) Bubbleisha: But I really... (tube closes around Bubbleisha and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: Chef Club Bubbleisha, Mystabella and Stingy have 11 votes each. None of them join. Mystabella: What?! (tube closes around Chef Club Bubbleisha and zoukes to the side) (tube closes around Mystabella and zoukes to the side) (tube closes around Stingy and zoukes to the side; Stingy falls asleep in the tube) Unikitty: Another remarkable triple: Wild Style Peppa-Mint, The Kooky Fan and Rubie Blaze have 12 votes each, so farewell to them. Wild Style Peppa-Mint: Very tragic (tube closes around Wild Style Peppa-Mint and zoukes to the side) (tube closes around The Kooky Fan and zoukes to the side) (tube closes around Rubie Blaze and zoukes to the side) (showing remaining RCs) Unikitty: We are down to our final 12, the halfway mark! Nintendo / We so happen to have a third triple of votes: Clarence, Mandy and Krader with 15 votes each. Krader: Come on, you can't be serious! (tube closes around Clarence and zoukes to the side) (tube closes around Mandy and zoukes to the side) (tube closes around Krader and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: With 19 votes, Toasty Pop doesn't join. (tube closes around Toasty Pop and moves slowly to the side; probably shouldn't wait for tube to disappear) Unikitty: Jeff leaves because he has 22 votes. Jeff: Dodeck? (tube closes around Jeff and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: Thank goodness Laid Back Donatina has only 26 votes! (tube closes around Laid Back Donatina and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: Fernando got 29 votes. 4 points isn't enough, I'm sorry. Fernando: I said 4 sides! (tube closes around Fernando and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: We're down to five people: Gobba, Kraw, Flurr, Scarletta Gateau and Lei. Unikitty: With 34 votes, Flurr fails to join! Flurr: That's the saddest thing ever! (tube closes around Flurr and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: Along with Lei, because he has 35 votes. Lei: You've gotta be kidding! (tube closes around Lei and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: Gobba, Kraw and Scarletta Gateau You're the final three. One of you has fewer votes than Volectro and two have more votes, and the latter two will join the game! LET'S REVEAL THINGS! (votes are shown: Gobba = 76, Kraw = 33, Scarletta Gateau = 70) Unikitty: And the debuter isn't Kraw! Kraw: But... how can these hoodlums join if - ?! (tube closes around Kraw and zoukes to the side) Unikitty: Congratulations Scarletta Gateau and Gobba! How does it feel to be on Character Elimination? Scarleta Gateau: Fine. Gobba: I miss Lippy Lips... Jessicake: Oh no! Unikitty: Scarletta Gateau is on The Park Groundskeepers, while Gobba is on The Adventure Time Heroes. Let's look at the new teams! Unikitty: This is not really a challenge, but you get to meet our new contestants. Gobba: Hey guys! Watch this! (Gobba dances.) Rebecca: Wow! These dance moves are awesome! Gordon: Gobba, you suck, and so does your dance moves. I hope you get eliminated early! Rebecca: Gordon, you had to be such a jerk! You made our team lose because of this! Unikitty: So, vote for either Peppa-Mint, Buncho Bananas, Nia, Donatina, Rebecca, Macy Macaron, Gordon, Crown Jules, Gabriela, Cheeky Chocolate, Emily, Apple Blossom or Gobba to be eliminated. Episode 7: Do Not Fall Unikitty: Welcome back to Character Elimination! Last time, The Adventure Time Heroes were up for elimination. Let's do elimination center. (At the elimination center) Unikitty: Elimination center is now in session! Let's see the votes. Unikitty: Buncho Bananas, Macy Macaron and Peppa-Mint got 2 votes each. Cheeky Chocolate, Crown Jules and Nia got 4 votes each. Apple Blossom, Rebecca and Gabriela got 6 votes each. Emily and Gordon got 8 votes each. Donatina got 75 votes, while Gobba is eliminated with 84 votes. Gobba: OMQ Gordon Gordon: I know we're friends, but I need to keep good contestants Gobba: Your so evil (Unikitty blasts Gobba back to Planet Mixel) Gobba: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMGGGGG (Shows team, Gobba fades away) Unikitty: The next challenge is to not fall of a cliff. Go! James: Wow! That's a nice view from up here. Scarletta Gateau: Hey! Red Engine! Get out of the way! I want to see. James: You need to wait until it's your turn. Scarletta Gateau: Fine! How about this! James: (Gets pushed off cliff by Scarletta Gateau!) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Jessicake: Scarletta! That was mean! Scarletta Gateau: THAT'S IT! YOU ALL ARE GOING DOWN!!! (All Members of TPGK get thrown off a cliff) The Park Groundskeepers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Unikitty: Scarletta Gateau! How dare you push your teammates off a cliff! That's it! Your team loses! Unikitty: So, vote for Percy, Biscuit Bandits, Beppe, James, Pinkie Cola, Stefano, Crown Jules' Guard, Brenda, Jessicake, Babette Baguette, Gustavo, Ester or Scarletta Gateau to be eliminated. Episode 8: Gone Fishing Unikitty: Welcome back to Character Elimination! Last time, The Park Groundskeepers were up for elimination. Let's do elimination center. (At the elimination center) Unikitty: Elimination center is now in session! Let's see the votes. Unikitty: Babette Baguette, Stefano and Percy got 2 votes each. Ester, Brenda and Crown Jules' Guard got 4 votes each. Pinkie Cola, Jessicake and Gustavo got 6 votes each. Beppe and James got 8 votes each. Scarletta Gateau got 52 votes, while the Biscuit Bandits are eliminated with 90 votes. Biscuit Bandits: NOOOOO Unikitty: Well goodbye (Unikitty blasts the Biscuit Bandits back to Shopville) Biscuit Bandits: AHHHHHHHHHHHH (Shows team, Biscuit Bandits fades away) Unikitty: The next challenge is a fishing challenge! Whichever team catches the most fish will win! Go! (Some time later) Unikitty: Alright, let's see the results! *The Park Groundskeepers: 10 *Adventure Time Heroes: 4 Unikitty: The Park Groundskeepers win! And the Adventure Time Heroes are sending someone home. Unikitty: But I have another surprise! 2 recommended characters are joining the game! You guys get to vote on who to be eliminated and who to join! Out of the total 31 recommended characters, 15 were chosen. Here's who you can vote for. 41504 Seismo b.png|Seismo Skyanna.jpg|Skyanna Captain Zoom.jpg|Captain Zoom Rainbow Sparkle.jpg|Rainbow Sparkle Celeste Rainbow Dress.jpg|Celeste Rainbow Dress Rockin' Broc.jpg|Rockin' Broc Bianca Banana.jpg|Bianca Banana Pupkin Cake.jpg|Pupkin Cake Duncan.jpg|Duncan Sara Sushi.jpg|Sara Sushi Admiral Robot.jpg|Admiral Robot The Fruit Tree.png|The Fruit Tree Tayler Tee.jpg|Tayler Tee Gemma Stone.jpg|Gemma Stone Kooky Monroe.jpg|Kooky Monroe Unikitty: So vote for Peppa-Mint, Buncho Bananas, Nia, Donatina, Rebecca, Macy Macaron, Gordon, Crown Jules, Gabriela, Cheeky Chocolate, Emily or Apple Blossom to be eliminated, and vote who should join. Episode 9: The 2 New Contestants (Again) Category:Fan Fiction Pages